This invention relates to a female power receptacle with a locking hoop for retaining a male plug attached to a device power cord to prevent them from disconnecting during use.
This device would be desireable for a number of reasons.
Firstly it will prevent male plugs on electrical devices from disconnecting from the female receptacle during usage or strain.
Secondly it will eliminate the strain on the male/female connection preventing damage to the male prongs and possible short circuiting in the connection when strained or pulled.
Thirdly it will eliminate the need to tape or mechanically fasten or bend the male prongs to provide a secure connection between the male plug and female receptacle. To prevent disconnection during use.